Mia's Tree House (41335)
Mia's Tree House '''is a set released in the winter of 2018. Official Description Climb up to the tree house and help Mia settle in! This LEGO® Friends '''41335 Mia's Tree House construction toy is packed with features and details to create hours of fun for Mia, her brother, and any friends who might come to visit. There’s a folding ladder, scramble net and a zip wire for access to and from the second floor, plus a water gun, a book of ghost stories, artwork tiles, board game, pizza, sports equipment, Mia's skateboard and much more inside. Includes 2 mini-dolls plus 2 animal figures. * Includes Mia and Daniel mini-doll figures, plus Mimì the bunny and Cinnamon the bird figures. * Features a tree house accessed by ladder or scramble net, attic with opening roof and storage box, tree trunk with storage box and a bunny house. * Accessory elements include a skateboard, water gun, torch, ghost stories book, artwork tiles, pizza, ‘I love Heartlake City' mug, board game, map of Heartlake City Park, boomerang, love letter tile, ball, bird nest, egg and a carrot. * Whizz down the zip wire and then scramble back up the net to the tree house. * Prepare an exciting night in for Mia’s friends with ghost stories by torchlight, board games and pizza, then discover Daniel’s box of belongings in the attic! * Take the skateboard for a spin in Heartlake City Park, or have fun outside the tree house with the sports equipment with this great construction toy. * Help animal-lover Mia look after her pet bunny in her house and the cute little bird nesting in the tree. * Suitable for ages 6-12. * Tree house measures over 6” (16cm) high, 6” (17cm) wide and 6” (16cm) deep. * Bunny house measures over 1” (3cm) high, 1” (4cm) wide and 1” (3cm) deep. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description Help Mia turn her brother’s tree house into the perfect park hangout spot for all her friends. Pack Daniel’s belongings into a box in the roof before he leaves for college, and help Mia decorate by putting up pictures of her friends and family. Scramble up the net to the second floor and use the water gun to keep out any unwanted visitors! Then slide down the zip wire to visit Mia's bunny Mimì in her little house and give her a carrot. Fun Facts * This is the only set Daniel appears in. * Mia's legs and Daniel's torso are exclusive to this set. * Only one other tree house has been released - Olivia's Tree House (3065). * Judging by the tv series, Mia's Treehouse is in walking distance of Heartlake Park, since they get there quickly without using any mode of transportation. * The newspaper in the set has a front page article with a photo of Cookie. * In this set the blue bird is referred to as Cinnamon and the bunny is called Mimì. But in the Heartlake City Pet Center (41345) the same bird is referred to as Mimì ''and in Friendship House (41340) is referred to as ''Cinnamon. It is possible they are four completely different animals, but this was likely an oversight. Gallery Mia's Tree House Unboxed.jpeg|The set, unboxed and assembled. Mia's Tree House 1.jpg|The tree house. Mia's Tree House 2.jpg|Inside the tree house. Mia's Tree House 3.jpg|Mia preparing to slide down the zip wire. Mia's Tree House 4.jpg|Mia reading ghost stories. Mia's Tree House 5.jpg|Mia and Cinnamon under the tree house. Mia's Tree House 6.jpg|Daniel climbing the ladder. Mia's Tree House 7.jpg|Cinnamon in her house. Mia's Tree House 8.jpg|The box from under the tree house. Mia's Tree House 9.jpg|Mia mini-doll included in the set. Daniel (Brother).jpg|Daniel mini-doll included in the set. Mia's Tree House Back of Box.jpeg|Back of the box. Other Images Mia'sTreehouse.png|Mia's Tree House in the animated series. MiaTreehouseNight.png|Mia's Tree House at night. MiaTreehouse01.png|Mia's Tree House in The Lake Monster. 08ATripDownMemoryLane.png|Inside Mia's Tree House. 17TreehouseSleepover.png|The girls having a sleepover in the tree house. Category:Sets Category:2018 Sets Category:Winter 2018 Wave Category:Heartlake City Park Subtheme Category:Mia Sets